


All Bets Are Off

by badatlettingo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badatlettingo/pseuds/badatlettingo
Summary: In which Sehun and Jongin make a bet that neither of them won.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Challenge #10 — Surprise Surprise





	All Bets Are Off

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tinysparks Challenge #10 : Surprise Surprise

Despite Sehun’s whining and persuading, Jongin still stubbornly went to the hospital with Sehun for his shift. It has already been noted by the head of their department that one of their colleagues will take over Jongin’s shift since he’s sick, but since his sickness still doesn’t fit his standard, he told their head that he will work his shift. And to say that Sehun is pissed at him would be an understatement.

Sehun and Jongin have been classmates since college and became the best of friends, they took the risk and now here they are boyfriends and happily in love for almost three years now.

They work at the local hospital as medical technologists, but with the hospital’s protocol, they hid their relationship status and went with the old saying of them being best friends which isn’t exactly a lie.

With them working at the hospital for over a year now, they made a bet between each other, guessing how long it’ll take their colleagues to figure out that the two of them have been dating each other because both of them are not too subtle with their skin ship. The loser will take care of all the chores at their house for two whole weeks, and that’s honestly a win for the winner.

But unfortunately for them, the bet didn’t go well, they made it months ago and still, none of their co-workers have said something to them. The couple trusts them enough already to tell their relationship to them since they treat each other now like a family, even their head. They decided to call off the bet, deciding on the right time to reveal their status to their friends on the right time.

Sehun is stuck on the Emergency Room for his shift today while Jongin has been ordered by his boyfriend to stay at the laboratory. Jongin’s shift is originally at the ER today, but to prevent him from getting sicker than he already is, Sehun took his shift instead and switched his for Jongin’s, who is of course, not too happy about that.

Its lunch time and Jongin went to the pantry to heat up the porridge Sehun had made a day before for their lunch. Sehun loves bringing cooked food at the hospital in huge servings so their colleagues can eat without having the trouble of going to the canteen to eat shitty food. Jongin finds Chanyeol (one of their closest friends in the department) already heating up a bowl of porridge for himself. Kyungsoo (another close friend) is already sitting by the small dining table, with Junmyeon (the head of their department) beside him.

Sehun comes in just in time when Jongin has heated up his bowl of porridge, the urge of going to his boyfriend immediately to check on him and give him a big kiss on the forehead is overflowing his sense right now but he holds back, he gives him a soft smile instead.

Sehun fixes himself a bowl before landing on the seat right next to Jongin, his hand couldn’t wait anymore so he checks Jongin’s forehead for a fever and surprisingly, it went down by a bit.

“Sehun I think you put sugar instead of salt here.” Chanyeol grimaced, hand putting down the spoon he just put inside his mouth to taste the porridge that Sehun had made.

Despite hearing Chanyeol’s whining and Sehun’s sincere apologies, Jongin fed himself a mouthful of porridge. With him being sick, his taste buds aren’t cooperating with him at the moment and it’s kinda useful in situations like this so he eats the porridge with much gusto.

“Jongin…how could you eat that?”

“I don’t want my boyfriend’s efforts to go to waste.”

“Shit.”

“Shit.”

The deafening silence was replaced with a round of applause rang around the small space of the pantry, Jongin looking apologetic as he silently apologizes to Sehun with his facial expressions and Sehun just sighs at him lovingly and intertwines their fingers together, there’s nothing they can do anymore.

“Where the hell is Jongdae and Baekhyun? They owe me 50 bucks!” Chanyeol exclaimed as Kyungsoo and Junmyeon handed him 50 bucks each.

“What is going on?”

“You see, we made a bet if you guys are dating each other or just really best friends.” Yixing (another close friend) who just arrived for lunch after his shift at the other building explains and hands Chanyeol another 50 bucks too.

Sehun and Jongin bursts out laughing, their high-pitched laughs filling in the room and for a second there, Jongin doesn’t look sick at all.

“What’s funny?”

“Oh nothing, just us making a bet too before to see how long it’ll take you guys to notice that we’re dating.” Sehun smiled before leaning in to press a soft peck on Jongin’s lips, making sure his lips linger for a moment, which made the elder whine out a protest, afraid that he’ll catch his sickness, but he smiled nevertheless.

And it’s a surprise, for both parties really, much more to the couple’s side but it doesn’t matter anymore.

What matters is that they know that they’re accepted happily by their friends and that they’re happily in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
